1. Technical Field
Provided is an information processing apparatus and an information processing program.
2. Description of Related Art
In a medical environment, medical apparatuses that generate alarms to detect abnormalities are used. The alarms are generated when abnormalities of health conditions of patients or abnormalities associated with parts of the medical apparatuses are detected. By medical staffs treating patients according to the alarms, the life and health of the patients are expected to be maintained.
These alarms are generally stored as an alarm history. By storing the alarm history, medical staffs not only can deal with emerging abnormalities, but also can accurately comprehend the patients' conditions later if the medical staffs must be away from the patients.
There has been a technique of storing the contents of abnormalities causing the alarms (hereafter, referred to as alarm contents) in the order of the generation of the alarms as an alarm history (log), which his displayed in a list form (for example, Japanese Patent Publication No. H09-131324). Because a given abnormality and the generation time of such abnormality are displayed as a list, the time when the abnormality has occurred can be clearly seen.
See Japanese Patent Publication No. H09-131324.
However, in the art disclosed in the above Japanese Patent Publication, the alarm contents are associated with the generation time thereof and are merely chronologically listed. Since the alarm contents generated at different times are not associated with each other at all, they are useless to comprehend at glance the relevance between the alarm contents. Thus, with such art, one cannot study the recurring condition or rules considering the occurrence situations of the alarms generated in the past. In other words, the obtained data with effort are not statistically processed.
The present invention has been made in the light of the above-mentioned problem. An object of the present invention is to provide an information processing apparatus and an information processing program to associate alarm contents with each other stored in an alarm history.